The Paper Curse
by Steampunk Phoenix
Summary: A traveler from another universe, and her imaginary friend. What could possibly go wrong? OC, Hr/H/L, Weasley and Dumbledore bashing
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** I do not own harry Potter. I am writing this for my own amusement.

* * *

**How**** to make a wish.**

1. Take a small strip of paper and write out your wish, being a specific as you can.

2. Fold your strip of paper into a origami star, with writing on the inside.

3. Prick your finger and allow the blood to smear over your writing.

4. Before midnight, light a new candle.

5. Right as the clock changes to 12:00, put the paper star in the fire and say "So mote it be!"

NOTE: This page can only be used once.

* * *

"What a strange book" thought Monica. Shrugging, the girl proceeded through the checkout line of her favorite used book store. She walked home and put the book on her desk, before promptly forgetting about it.

A few weeks passed. School ended. Her birthday passed. Monica was bored. All of her friends were busy. Deciding that she needed something to do, she started cleaning her room. On her desk, she found a small and plain black book with the words "Wishes, Dreams, and Fortune Telling" stamped into the leather front.

Setting the book aside, she finished her project.

It was late, and her father had gone to bed. She was flipping through the book when she came across the section on wishes. Reading the instructions, she figured it was at least worth a try. She wrote her wish on a strip of paper, stabbed her finger with a needle and smeared the blood over the writing. As she waited for it to dry, Monica lit the new candle, and checked her watch. 2 minutes to go. She folded the paper into a star. Just a fer seconds...

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was sitting at his desk. Harry would be sent to headquarters in a few weeks time. He looked out of the window, seeing the storm that had been raging for the past hour. Suddenly there was a shrill whistle and a clap of thunder. The flames flickered out for a moment, and when the fire came back, two figures could be seen in front of his desk. A boy and a girl lay crumpled on the floor. The girl clutched a black leather book in one hand, and seemed startled. The boy looked annoyed, then startled, then annoyed again. He turned to the girl, and was about to say something the her when she spoke, shock evident in her voice.

"It worked!"


	2. Chapter 2

Albus looked at her strangely. "What worked, my dear?"

The girl stared back at him, stunned. "Are you Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

This time the boy spoke. "Monica, please tell me that what I think is going on isn't what is actually going on. This can't have happened, although if it was going to, you would be the one to do it." He muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like 'obsessive little pain in the ass...' The girl looked at him, her disapproval evident.

"Now Connie, you know better than to swear at the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Turning to the headmaster, she had hope etched in her voice. "That is where we are, isn't it? Did it really work?"

Albus was still rather confused, but he didn't let it show. "As to your first question, yes, this is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. To the second I cannot answer. I do not know what supposedly worked, but if you could explain it to me, maybe I could give you a more definitive answer...?" He trailed off, hoping that that would give one of them the push needed to tell him what was going on.

"Oh, how rude of me, Headmaster. I'm Monica Stevenson, and this is Constantine James -" About to continue, the boy cut her off.

"Really, Monica, you're going to give me a false name?"

"Fine, Connie". Again speaking to Albus, she continued. "My apologies. This is Confusion. As to how we got here, I made a wish on a paper star."

Albus looked at the girl. He could tell that she was telling the truth, but he wanted more information. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that I followed the instructions in this book, (here she handed Albus the black book she had been holding) and it worked. Well, it may have worked. Does Harry Potter attend this school now?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"It means that if you do it right, anything is possible. I wished that I be brought to Hogwarts with my friend Confusion when Harry Potter was about to attend his fourth year, and that we both had the ability to perform strong magic."

"You mean that you were not powerful before?"

"No, headmaster. It is rather complicated. You see, in the universe that we come from, as far as I know, magic and all things associated with it, are not real. The entire Hogwarts universe was created as a backdrop for a woman's writing about a boy wizard named Harry Potter and his struggle with the dark and evil wizard Lord Voldemort, who was so terrified of death that he used the most evil of magics to split his soul into seven pieces..."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** I own nothing. Except for my brain, I own nothing.

* * *

...And that's what we know", Monica finished

* * *

She was happy. Monica was sitting in the office if a character who, up until a couple hours ago, had been fictional to her. She would be attending Hogwarts, the place she had dreamed of going to ever since her father and mother had read her 'The Philosophers Stone' as a bedtime story. Now if only she could get her hands on a wand...

* * *

Confusion was moderately irritated. Until a few hours ago, he had been an incorporeal extension of Monica's subconscious. In her wish, she must have pulled him from his alternate plane of existence. That was wonderful (He mentally rolled his eyes). Insanity would never let him live this down...

* * *

Albus wondered if he could use their knowledge of this world to his own advantage. After all, if the world was written in a book, than they could know everything. About his past with Grindelwald, about his dear sister... But no. Monica hadn't mentioned anything like that, and he knew for sure that they weren't actively hiding anything. It would have caught his notice if they were. Just to be on the safe side, Albus didn't want to send them to headquarters. If they where to get in with the wrong crew they could reveal anything. However, if they knew the past that well, than he was fine. They would know that all his work had been for the benefit of the greater good.

"Now, you two can go with Minerva later to Diagon Alley so you can purchase the things you will need this year."

"Um, but sir?"

Albus looked at the pair, both seated in the deep and soft armchairs he almost always had in front of his desk. "Yes my dear?"

Monica blushed a little. "We have nothing. Only ourselves, and the book." Confusion looked at her like she had grown a second head." Albus was about to reply when the boy interrupted.

"So you managed to transport us to the alternate reality of your dreams and give yourself magic powers, but you're worried that you won't have any stuff? How materialistic are you?"

"Very."

"I can tell!"

"Shut up, Connie!"

"Why you little...!" They continued to bicker, until Albus cleared his throat.

"In response to Miss Stevenson's question, Hogwarts has a trust vault for those with limited resources. Now, if you will both follow me, I'll take you to see Professor Mcgonagall. She will see you two housed and rested tonight, and tomorrow we can see about getting the two of you your wands.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** I own nothing

* * *

Minerva Mcgonagall was not thrilled when Albus fire called. She was wrapping up her lesson planning, and about to go to bed, when her employer popped his head out of the fireplace and asked her to come through to his office. Muttering about old men who didn't believe in giving out information, Minerva tossed a handful of floo powder into the fire and stepped through the green flames and stepped out in Albus's office. About to ask what was so important that it couldn't wait 'til the next day, Minerva stopped when she saw two students she didn't recognize sitting in front of his desk. Deciding to let him explain, she raised her eyebrows at him.

"Headmaster? Is there something I can help you with?"

"Ah yes. Professor Mcgonagall, I would like to introduce you to Miss Monica Stevenson, and Mister Connie James." Here the girl's face lit up, while the boy glared at his companion darkly. The girl smacked him, and stood up.

"How do you do, Professor? It is such an honor to meet you. I've looked up to you for so long." As she spoke, Monica pumped Minerva's hand up and down. Connie, poor boy to have that name, just continued glaring. Albus started talking again, and Monica let go of her hand.

"Professor, would you be as kind as to escort these two down to the guest quarters near your office? Then, if you would be so kind, please come back here for a little while so we can talk?"

"Of course, headmaster." Turning to the pair of children, "Come along you two. It's late, and I would like to get to bed myself." She turned, and walked out of Albus's office with the children following her.

* * *

"Alright, Albus. What on earth is going on? Who are they, and why are they here at this school?"

As the Headmaster explained the situation, Minerva's eyes got wide.

"Now, Minerva, what do we do with them? They know to much about our cause, they know about the horcruxes, they even know what the prophecy says. The information, in the wrong hands, could be disastrous."

"So they have the ability, but none of the discipline? Well, the first step is most definitely getting them wands. What if we sent them to the headquarters and have them practice there?"

"Yes," replied Albus. "That could work. We can someone teach them once a day for an hour or two, just the basics, and then have Miss Granger help them out when we aren't supervising."

"But what about the trace and scheduling them this year?" Minerva asked.

"Remus is there now, he can teach them basic defense and I know how much he loves history, so that as well. They can study herbology, care of magical creatures, astronomy, and potions from books, and you can go there twice a week to teach charms and transfiguration. Miss Granger can teach them ancient runes, Professor Babbling said she was the best in the class. Will that do, Minerva?"

"There's still the trace to consider."

"Leave that, Minerva, to me. Now let's both get some sleep. Harry's trial is tomorrow and I must get there early so that if the Minister changes the time, I'll still be there. Would you be willing to take them to Diagon Alley tomorrow?"

"Yes, Albus. That would be fine. Goodnight." And with that, Minerva through a handful of floo powder into the fire, called out her office, and left. She had a lot to think about tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N **Hello! I am sorry for the delay, this was a longer and more important chapter, and I was writing it in one day. Intended to finish it sooner, but that obviously didn't happen, so this is going to count for two days to give me a head start on tomorrow's chapter.

* * *

"Professor, what are we doing today?" Minerva looked across the small table that she had found herself sitting at in the Great Hall. Because the only staff in the school this time of year were the ones necessary to keep the building running or who lived there year round, she had found herself seated at a table with the two children and no one else. Sighing to herself, she answered the question.

"I am going to take you to Diagon Alley so that you can purchase the necessary things for this year, and then to Headquarters, which the Headmaster assured me you already know about."

Monica nodded in understanding.

"Are we going into regular London as well?" This time it was Connie, and Minerva wondered for a moment why his companion seemed grateful to him for the suggestion.

"I wasn't planning on it, why?"

"Well, Monica and I have only what we're wearing, and I would assume that we need regular clothing as well as the school robes. The clothing will be cheaper in regular London."

Minerva thought for a moment. The boy's logic made sense, it seemed a good idea.

"Alright. We can go to Diagon Alley first, than to Muggle London. Are you done? Good, let's go." Minerva led them through her office floo and into the Leaky Cauldron, where Tom the Barkeep nodded to her.

""Ello, Pr'fesser. Bin a while since I seen 'ya, ain't it? Kin I get ya some'im 'fore ya go?"

"No thank you, Tom. I have some errands to run for the Headmaster."

"Alrigh'en, see ya la'er."

Minerva led the pair out of the bar and into the little courtyard in the back. Tapping the bricks, she looked at her two charges. Monica was watching her with wide and attentive eyes, seemingly enthralled by the magic in front of her. By contrast, Connie just looked mildly interested, as if he was seeing a curiosity and nothing more. Than the archway opened, and she led them in. They walked down the crowded streets to Gringotts, where Minerva approached a goblin who wasn't assisting anyone else.

"I would like to make a withdrawal from the Hogwarts attendance fund." The goblin looked at her for a moment.

"Do you have the key?"

"Yes, I do." Minerva pulled out the small golden key from an inner pocket of her robes. The goblin inspected it for a moment, then nodded.

"Slipknife will assist you over there," said the goblin, before turning back to the book he was writing in.

The children followed her to Slipknife, who was standing near the carts. he waited for them all to get on, then climbed into the front. He started the cart and they sped down the track for a while, until they screeched to a halt. Minerva was glad to be back on solid ground, but Monica looked a bit put out that the cart ride had been that short. Slipknife unlocked the vault, and Minerva filled the money bag she had brought with her with coins and dragged the children out. Piling back into the cart, they sped off to the bank lobby. Minerva thanked Slipknife and walked to the currency exchange desk, transferring some of the gold into pounds. Then she left the bank, the children still in tow.

"The first stop is Madame Malkins, for your robes." The pair nodded, Monica still excited and Connie still annoyed.

* * *

The morning was a whirlwind for Monica. After she woke up and realized that she hadn't dreamed the whole thing, she had danced around the room like a crazy person until Confusion had pinned her to a wall and told her she looked like an idiot, especially since she wasn't wearing any clothes. Monica got dressed in the clothing she had worn the day before (it had been washed by the elves), and pulled him down to the Great Hall, which had taken a while until she had called one of the castle elves and asked It to show her the way. Then breakfast and Gringotts, now Madame Malkins?

"you can go now, dear." Monica nodded to the young witch who had fitted them. The woman handed her the package, and they went next store to Flourish and Blotts, where Mcgonagle pulled them aside.

"Now, you two have been given permission by the Headmaster to each select five books not on the list for this school year. You will be working to get up to speed with your year-mates this summer, and he thought that you may want some reading that wasn't on the book lists. Now, go pick your books and meet me back here when you have them." Monica thanked her, and wandered off. After searching for a while, she found what she wanted.

Charms and Spells for the Teenage Witch, by Ellenor Snapdragon, A Brief History of the World-Wide Magical Community, by Winston Westerfield (Monica giggled, it was 4,000 pages long), Potion Brewing: a Comprehensive Guide, By Selina Starcraft, The Big Book of Ancient Runes, by Hinrich Hammelton, and Alchemy, by Nicholas Flamel. Bringing them up to Mcgonagall, the transfiguration professor smiled slightly.

"Those will be useful. Add them to the pile please." Monica was just putting the books down when Confusion walked over, five very large and battered books in his hands. Setting them down, Monica got a glimpse of the titles.

Occlumency and Legilimency: Learning the Art of Mind Magics, by Oliver Sandscript, Channeling Your Power Through the Sword, by Wanda Otterson, Herbology: a Complete Guide, by Herbert Beery, Hogwart: a History by Bathilda Bagshot, and Animagus Transformation by Lobo Volk.

"We're sharing the books, right?" Confusion rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Mo. We can share the books. And I will most definitely be making sure to continue your fencing lessons this year." Monica shivered at the manic glint in his eyes. "And I also want to read that history you found." At that she grinned at him. Then Mcgonagall cleared her throat.

"If you two are done?" Both smiled sheepishly at her as she paid for the books. "Now, to the stationary shop, and then the Apothecary."

"Okay Professor. And then to regular London?"

"Yes, then to Muggle London, Mister James." They walked out of the store, and Confusion managed to grab Mcgonagle's attention as they argued about whether or not it was cruel to transfigure animals into objects and vice versa. A few steps behind them, Monica saw something out of the corner of her eye. It was hiding in the shadows between Flourish and Blotts and the stationary shop. Cat like eyes stared out at her, and, because she always felt the need to make friends with every feline she saw, Monica walked up to it and crouched down. Putting out her are and wiggling her fingers while making cooing sounds, she waited patiently until the creature slunk up to her and rubbed against her hand. As she saw it, Monica gasped.

The poor thing looked like a transfiguration attempt gone wrong. It had a cat's body covered in midnight blue fur that was matted, dirty, and tangled. The eyes were unnaturally large for the small thing's face, and they had no eyelids. Every few seconds, a crimson tongue would dart out of the jagged-toothed mouth to lick the eyes like a lizard. And, instead of having socks in different colored hair, it had slightly darker smooth scales that blended seamlessly to fur on each leg. Little -where those wings? were folded on its back, and in places, there were bits of fur missing like something had attacked it. But even with it's strange appearance, it nuzzled and purred like a kitty. Monica was won over. Taking off the soft sweater that the house elves had left for her that morning, she wrapped the little thing up, and dashed off to catch up to Professor Mcgonagall and Confusion. Walking into the stationery store, she almost ran into the Professor, who looked rather annoyed.

* * *

"Miss Stevenson! However much you may know about the magical world, that does not give you the excuse to run off! Please restrain yourself next time...what on Earth is that?" The little creature had poked its' head out of the bundle of black fabric Monica had wrapped it in. Minerva stared at it as it looked at her with big, golden, and intelligent eyes.

"I don't know, I found it in the alley outside. It's hurt, and I can't just leave it!"

Noting the desperation in her charge's voice, Minerva knew this would have to be handled delicately. "Miss Stevenson, you cannot just go around picking up strays. What if it had bitten you?" Monica looked down, and Minerva saw that her eyes were filled with tears.

"It's hurt, and I couldn't just leave it!" Minerva was about to tell her that it still could have hurt her, when Connie walked up. Looking between Monica and the Professor for a moment, he then stared intently at the little thing.

"Looks like a funny-colored cat to me, and Monica has a way with cats, most animals, come to think of it. She'll be fine." Looking at the thing, Minerva was struck by how cute and strange it looked. Weird little thing, but the girl seemed attached to it already, and if it really was a funny colored cat, it was okay for her to keep it. Sighing under her breath, the transfiguration professor conjured up a wicker basket for the thing. Monica's eyes lit up.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthanktyou!" She quickly hugged the transfiguration professor, and then arranged the sweater around the creature before shutting the wicker basket and buckling the straps to keep it closed. Minerva inwardly rolled her eyes, and asked Monica to please pick out a journal and a quill, both of which the Headmaster had said they could have. After browsing for a few minutes, the girl came back with a silvery quill, and a simple black leather journal that was charmed to be endless. Minerva paid for the purchases, and then hit the Apothecary, which was fast. Before they knew it, Minerva had the children outside Ollivander's. Opening the door, they all walked in. Olivander did his normal, creepy spiel as he measured them, and then he brought out some boxes for Monica to try. Wand after wand was waved, and as the discarded pile got bigger, more and more things in the shop were destroyed. Finally, Ollivander handed Monica a very dusty box.

"This is an old wand, eleven inches long. Made of wild rosewood, with the core from the crest of a phoenix. As she lifted the wand, a look of complete peace fell over her face. As she brought the wand swishing down, white rose petals fell from the tip, and a burst of the aroma of the flowers filled the room, before vanishing. Ollivander clapped. "That is the wand for you!" After an even longer time period, Confusion had his own wand. It was nine inches, made of oak and containing a core of dragon heartstring. When waved, a trill of music played, and blue sparks shot out. With that, they left Ollivander's and headed to the Leaky Cauldron. Minerva transfigured her robes into a dress. She divided the Muggle money between the two and they entered Muggle London. The children led her to a few small clothing shops, where they each bought numerous things until each had procured what they needed and she took them back to Hogwarts through the Leaky Cauldron. They exited the floo in the Headmaster's Office. Then she called a house-elf

"Tolley, would you please bring us two of the trunks from the attic?"

"Right away, Missus Lion." The elf disappeared, then reappeared a moment later, with the trunks in tow. One was brown leather with brass fastenings, and the other was black with silver. Minerva waved her wand and packed the trunks for them quickly. She turned to the waiting elf.

"Can you take the three of us to the place with the name cannot be said?"

"Tolly can, Missus Lion." The little elf snapped her fingers and disappeared with the trunks. Reappearing again, she took them with her to Grimmauld Place. Minerva turned to the waiting elf.

"Thank you Tolley, you were very helpful." The little elf vanished. She turned to the Monica and Connie, who were both looking shocked. "This is Number 12 Grimmauld Place, Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N** Hello! I own nothing. Also, I would like to apologize for two things. First of all, sorry for the lateness. I'm travelling, and i couldn't get a good enough connection to do any writing, than I was too busy. Also, sorry for the luckiness of this chapter. It is bad. I know it is bad. I tried to fix it. It didn't work. So read it anyway, it's basically a filler chapter.

* * *

Sirius Black was board. Stuck in the house, mostly alone, day after day, was not a good way to pass the time. After his escape from Azkaban, Sirius had thought that he would be free. But when Peter had transformed and run away, he had lost his bid for a good life, and his chance to live with his godson. Knowing that other members of the Order were going to retrieve harry today, Sirius had been sitting in his room with the door open waiting for them to arrive. When his floo went off, he flung himself down the stairs.

"Harry! Welcome..." And then he realized that Harry was not there, and that his ex-transfiguration professor was standing in the dining room with two school aged students, both of which looked shocked. Minerva glared at him, and he found himself struck with an uncontrollable urge to blame Remus. "Hello, Minnie! It's lovely to see you, I wasn't expecting you until the meeting. As he spoke, more and more people began to pile down the stairs as the noise was heard. Before anyone could say anything, a resounding crash sounded in the entryway. Mrs. Black began to shrink, and no one was surprised when Tonks came in.

"Core! Sirie, oh cousin of mine, will you please get rid'a that 'mbrella stand? It jumps out at me an' I trip o're it e'ry time I come in the front!"

Sirius stared at his cousin. All was quiet for a moment, until Molly Weasley spoke.

"Nymphadora," here Tonks glared at her, "Weren't you retrieving Harry with the others?"

"Ah, yeah. Mad-Eye sent me 'head to tell ya that they're runnin' a bit late. They'll be here at about tenish, so the meatin'll have to wait 'till then." Tonks looked around. "What's goin' on? Why're ya all down in the kitchen?" Here everyone remembered the original reason they had come downstairs, and turned back to the floo. The girl stood clutching a wicker basket that was mewling softly, and the boy was fiddling staring at his nails, looking completely oblivious. The girl elbowed him, and he looked up. Minerva cleared her throat.

* * *

"This is Monica Stevenson, and this is Connie -here the boy glared at the girl- James. They will be staying here for the rest of the summer. Miss Stevenson will be sharing a room with Miss Granger and Miss Weasley, and Mister James will be sharing a room with Mister Weasley and, once he arrives, Mister Potter. Now, Miss Granger, will you please come with me?" Hermione looked rather surprised, but indicated her consent and waited while the Professor levitated the two large and particularly old-fashioned trunks up the stairs ahead of her. Once the four reached the floor where the children slept, she turned to Hermione. "Miss Granger, which room is yours, and which room does Ron sleep in?"

"This one is where Ginny and I sleep," she replied, indicating the door on the right, "And Ron's in the one all the way at the end of the corridor." Mcgonagall opened the door and set the black trunk down, before walking down the hall and setting down the brow trunk as well.

"Now, I wanted to talk to you all about Miss Stevenson and Mister James's education for the next year." The boy and girl both looked at the professor. It was obvious that they didn't know what was going on any more than Hermione did. The girl looked at her, and the Professor spoke.

"For an assortment of reasons, Miss Stevenson and Mister James have had no magical training. Because the discovery of your abilities is rather recent, you also have very little control over your magic. Because we want to start you in the proper year, you will be tutored for all of the summer by myself and Remus Lupin, whom you will meet later. I will be covering transfiguration and charms, while Professor Lupin will be teaching defense against the dark arts and history of magic. Hermione was perplexed. What about the other core classes? Mcgonagle noticed her expression, and continued. "Now, as you will know from the course list we used earlier, there are a few other classes you will be taking. Potions and herbology, astronomy, and care of magical creatures you can learn from books. And this is where you come in, Miss Granger. You will be helping these two with all of their subjects and with arithmancy and ancient runes, both of which I know you are taking. In exchange for your helping them with everything, the Headmaster has agreed to remove the trace on your wand so that you can practice. I will be counting on you all to do your best to get Stevenson and James able to pass their O.W. L.s. Is that clear?" Hermione nodded, and watched as Monica and Connie nodded as well. Mcgonagall seemed pleased. "Now, if you will again come with me, Sirius has given his permission for you all to study in the Black library, which is convenient, as that is also where most of your tutoring sessions will be held."

This time she led them up to the fifth floor of the house, the part that was rarely used for anything. Grimacing in disgust at the dust and grime, the Professor wavered her wand, causing the mess to swirl together in front of her on the floor. another quick flick, and the dust vanished, banished to a trash bin downstairs.

"Sirius has given you permission to study here. The library is on the third left, the potions lab is on the first right, there is a casting room at the end of the hallway for practicing spell work, and the other rooms are unoccupied. In exchange for using this space, you, Mister Potter, and Mister Weasley will be cleaning the space out. Once you finish, you may move into the space if you want your own space. For now, please try to get as much work done as you can."

And with that, the professor marched them downstairs, before heading to the main floor.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N** Hey, I'm not dead! My apologies for being gone so long, summer was busy. This chapter is crap, I am sorry, but it's only a filler so exciting stuffs can happen. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

After Connie had wandered off to unpack, Hermione was left in her room with Monica, who she noticed was still holding a wicker cat basket.

"You can let your kitty out now." The other girl looked a bit shocked, before she started fiddling with the carriers straps.

"Er, the thing is, it's a bit odd looking." Hermione giggled a bit. Thinking on how many people thought her cat looked off, she shouldn't be one to judge.

"Don't worry about it, it's fine." The other girl opened the basket, and curled inside was the strangest cat ever. Hermione was shocked by it, but when it mewed at Monica, she noticed how battered it looked. "Um, what happened to it?"

"Who knows! Someone hurt the poor little thing, but I don't know who. I found it in Diagon Alley, so it could belong to anyone." Monica seemed very upset at the idea of a person hurting her kitty, and as Hermione watched, she lifted the creature up gently, and cradled it in her arms. This allowed Hermione a good view of the rest of the cat's body, which made her wonder whether or not the cat was really a cat.

"Monica?" The other girl looked at her questioningly. "Are you sure that's a cat? Last time I checked, cats don't have scales or wings."

"Mcgonagall was considering not letting me keep it, but Connie had her convinced it was just a weird looking cat, so she let me take it with me."

"Ohhhhkaaay..." Hermione let the subject drop for the moment as Monica stroked the cat in her arms. "What's it's name?" The other girl looked at the cat intently for a moment.

"Tache d'encre." (A/N- This is french for inkblot, pronounced taj donk)

"Why Tache d'encre?"

Monica looked at her quizzically."Because she looks like ink."

Hermione decided to dismiss the strangeness of the statement, and helped Monica unpack in silence. 'Unpack' meant placing the folded clothing in the extra dresser that had been moved into the room, and pulling the sheets and blankets over the spare bed. The books were had already been set on the room's extra bookcase. Lastly, Hermione pulled out her wand and decided to put her professor's information to the test. She waved her wand and transfigured two folding screens to divide the room and provide a bit of privacy. Continuing to work on her summer homework as Monica sat on the floor reading one of the first year texts that she had borrowed, a soothing silence filled the room, disturbed only by the soft scratch of quills and the rustle of pages and parchment. Suddenly, Hermione got a strange feeling. It was almost like a part of her that was missing had come back. Knowing instantly what it was, she dropped her quill down and rush out of the room, oblivious to Monica's confusion.

* * *

Harry Potter was not having a good day. After the fiasco with the dementors and the owls, his uncle had punished him more severely than normal. Thank Merlin that he had learned long ago how to hide his injuries. Still in pain, Harry was at least relieved that he would be with people who wouldn't (hopefully) try and kill him. The house looked icky from the outside, and gloomy on the inside. For the headquarters of a Light society, it looked plenty Dark. He was standing in the entryway, when a bushy haired missile attached itself to him. Gasping in both pain and shock, Harry instinctively pulled her close against his chest, and Hermione burrowed into him. They stood together for a while, until a throat was cleared, and they snapped apart looking sheepish. A strange man in black dress pants and a white button up shirt stood on the stairs staring at them, while a girl stood next to him looking both pleased and perplexed. Harry turned back to Hermione.

"'Lo, 'Mione. How was your summer?"

"Good. I only got here a day ago. How are you? You look hurt, and you feel so skinny. Are you coping with everything well?"

"It's all fine, he replied automatically, But why didn't you write to me?"

"Headmaster Dumbledore told us not to. He said that it would violate the protection's over your Aunt's house. I looked up blood wards, and they can only exist if there is mutual love between the focal point, you, and the providers. But we can talk about it later." All of this was whispered into Harry's ear as they stood next to each other. In a more normal voice, she said "The Headmaster didn't want owls to attract any unnecessary attention." The rest of the room dispersed, leaving only Harry and Hermione. Someone tapped Harry on the shoulder. He spun around with his wand out and found...Sirius.

"Hello Prongslet! I'm so glad you're finally here with us, even if it is in this horrible house."

"I'd been meaning to ask, whose place is it?" His godfather grimaced.

"Mine, it's been in the family for generations." He was about to continue, when Mrs. Weasley stuck her head into the room.

"Sirius, the entire order is waiting in the hall. We need to get started!" She shut the door.

"Right, Harry. I'll talk to you later." And with that, his godfather shepherded them out.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N** I got another chapter up in a day! I know, I'm impressed too. Well, I own nothing, and hope you have fun reading this chapter. The next one will be better, I promise. Maybe. If I write it well. Anyways, on with the show!

* * *

Hermione could see the hurt on Harry's face from the dismissal. The way he looked at the shut door told her much of how he had been feeling about finally talking to Sirius. Then he turned to her, and the look in his eyes cemented the decision. She smiled at him, and leaned up to Harry as he looked at her quickly. Reaching deep for the Gryffindor courage, Hermione threw her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly. She felt him go stiff, then relax into the kiss.

* * *

Ron was happier then ever. He knew Harry, and if his friend behaved as usual, he would explode as soon as he learned that his best mates had been alone for the summer, while he had been isolated and alone. Ron also knew that if Harry yelled enough, Hermione would burst into tears once Harry had left. Crying girls are always more susceptible to 'comfort', and he planned to ask her to be his girlfriend. Harry and Ginny were a match made in his mother's cauldron, and if he spun it right Hermione would be to. All he needed now was to go wait for Harry in their room. Walking down the hallway, Ron paused in front of his room. There were three people talking inside, and none of the voices sounded familiar. Because he was a clever and subtle guy, Ron knew just what to do.

"Oi! Who the bloody hell are you people, and why are you in my room?" The two people looked at him, and suddenly Ron knew who they were, the boy and girl who had arrived with Mcgonagall. Cona and Melanie, or something like that. The boy lay on the single bed against the wall and the girl sat next to him, while the bunk above Ron's bed had been left free for Harry. Speaking of Harry, he had just walked into the room with Hermione.

"Ron, what's going on? Who are these two, and why are you yelling at them?" Hermione answered before he could.

"This is Connie -gesturing towards the boy- and this is Monica. They're staying here for the summer on Mcgonagle's orders. According to her, they only just learned of their magical abilities, and you need to train, so the five us us are all going to be studying hard."

"Merlin! Just what I need, more work. Where will we be doing all this _studying_, Herms?" Ron didn't understand why he always somehow had to do extra work with Harry and Hermione, and the two new weirdos would make this even worse.

"I don't mind the extra work, anything that helps me with Voldemort is good." Hermione, looking hurt and annoyed after he had finished speaking, brightened when Harry added his bit. And what was with Harry anyway? He seemed controlled, and not angry at all. Maybe he would have to move operation 'comfort' to a later date. After all, he had the last three weeks of summer to weasel the girl away from his friend.

* * *

After following Hermione downstairs and seeing _the_ Harry Potter for the first time, Monica had followed Connie back upstairs so she could finish the last of the first year books. It amazed her how fast they went when she had an enchanted quill to take notes for her as she read, one of the things Mcgonagall had encouraged them to pick out in the parchment store. No sooner had she reached her room, when she swore she heard a voice she hadn't yet thought about call her. Running to the boy's room, she shoved open the door.

"Franz?"

"Love, com'ere. I need to see you, the _thing_ in my head isn't letting me take full control!" Connie lay on the bed on the neat side of the room. At least, what was Connie. Now it was her boyfriend Franz Durham. But the face kept shifting back and forth, and he seemed to be glowing blue.

"Alright. The thing is Confusion, the muse thing that I told you about and you mocked me for 'cuz I'm too old for imaginary friends. Connie, can you please let go?" A blue mist seeped out of the body and formed a human figure in a black with blue hair. The face was distinctly Connie, but with blue feathered wings.

"Dear Lord, it is good to be out of the host!"

"What the fuck is going on here, Monica? Where are we, who is that guy, and why do you have a Harry Potter wand in your hair?"

"Um, would you believe me if I told you i made a wish and brought us into the Harry Potter world and gave us magical powers?" Franz stared at her for a few moments, then shook his head.

"With you, I'd believe anything."

"Well, this is Confusion, he's a muse. And before you ask, I don't know why he says he's a muse either. Basically, I made a wish by following the instructions in a book I found at The Bookery, and brought what I thought was him with me to Hogwarts. Dumbles sent us to Diagon Alley with Mcgonagall, and now we're at the headquarters! But I'm not sure why Connie was in you…"

"May I explain, Lady? Looking a bit confused at the formal title, Monica nodded. "My kind exists on the second plane of your world. We're called muses because one of us has been behind each of your time's great thinkers, leaders, and artist. Normally, we are free to do as we please, but from time to time we find our fates tied to one of your race. This means that we hang around with you until you die. Some people can sense the second presence around them, some people, like you, Monica, can even see us. When you made your wish and pulled me from my plane, I needed an host, body, or anchor so I could live through the world jumping. I guess when I tapped into your mind for a form, the first I found was this one. But what's a guy to do? I slipped myself into his mind, but because you summoned me, when we got here I couldn't get away. Since you freed me, I owe you. You're my master. I can grant you 3 things, within reason, then I'll go back to being snarky and annoying and confusing."

"But Franz looks different now. Maybe you could continue to...inhabit him?" Connie and her boyfriend both stared at her. "Unless it hurts, Connie can control you at least until we can get to Dumbledore and get him to help us with a sensible explanation about why you suddenly look and act differently." Franz seemed annoyed that he couldn't find a fault in her logic.

"Well, I'm up for it if Franz is good." Turning from the ethereal man, Monica looked at her boyfriend. He seemed to deflate a bit.

"Sure. I'll do it, but only until we meet with Dumbledore, and only if we can have some time like this, but without your imaginary friend."

"Cool, it's a deal." Pleased that everyone had come to agreement, Monica paused as she heard something. "Quick, Connie, get back in! Someone's at the door!" No sooner had she spoken than Ron burst in yelling. Once he had calmed down and the five of them were all sitting down, Hermione suggested that they explore the area of the house that they would be working in.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N** I am so sorry for the awfulness that is this chapter. Another filler, tutoring and bonding begin in the next chappie. Also, sorry for the wait. I'm going back too school Monday, been a bit on the busy side. Anyhoo, Enjoy!

* * *

They climbed the stairs to the third floor of the house after stopping downstairs for cleaning supplies, and started on the library. Harry found himself dusting and cleaning the tables with the girl Hermione had introduced as Monica, while Connie and Hermione ordered the books and Ron cleaned the windows. Luckily for them, the doxies hadn't made it to the upper floors and after the curtains had been pulled down and stuffed into a corner of the room, the windows lit the room nicely. Monica was singing softly about crystal glass. As she scrubbed, she got louder and he could make out the words to a strange, yet meaningful song.

_"This crystal glass was broken on a clumsy Monday morning_

_it was one of four that my mother gave to me_

_and it loved candle light, it loved the morning sun_

_and I'm sad to see it go but I still have three_

_so i will pour some orange juice and drink to precious things_

_clink the broken pieces and they sing_

_and they say_

_"Glasses may break if you use them everyday._

_That's the risk you take, they're like hearts that way._

_everyday will put them to the test,_

_but every day deserves the very best"_

Her voice was soft and high and clear, and Harry wondered why she looked so sad. Deciding that if they would be studying together, they should be friendly, Harry sparked a conversation."Hello, I'm Harry Potter." The girl looked at him.

"I know. I'm Monica Stevenson."

"Sooo… what d'ya like to do?" She looked at him like he was crazy.

"Read, draw, ceramics, hike, interior design, sew, cook, fence, write, and make jewelry. What about you?"

"Magic, cook, play quidditch. I...don't have time for a lot of hobbies."

"Okay." They worked in silence for a while until Monica spoke again. "Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"You have an owl, correct?"

"Yes, why?"

"Um, may I borrow her? I really have to send Dumbledore a letter."

"Sure, I guess. I'd have to check with the people here to make sure it's safe, but yeah, I think you can borrow her." She smiled at him.

"Thanks, I hate to impose one you when we've just met, but it's really important."

"What's the letter about?"

"Connie has a...medical condition, Dumbledore thought he might be able to help out. I just want to ask him to come over and help A.S.A.P."

"Oh, in that case of course. I hope he feels better."

"Yeah, me too." Harry continued to sneak glances at Hermione for a while, until she turned and caught him looking, making him blush. Eventually the library had been cleaned, and they split up to deal with the rest of the floor. Connie and Monica had disappeared into the heavy wooden doors on the left, while Hermione worked in the room she said was for dueling. Ron had gone downstairs for something, and Harry decided to clean out the potions lab he found.

The lab was covered in dirt and grime. Cauldrons were still on the burners, and some still had old congealed potions in the bottom. But his training at the Dursleys paid off, and he cleaned until the room shone. Cauldrons were lined up neatly in the back of the room, the cupboard for ingredients had been emptied and was ready for fresh things. Finally, Harry neatly ordered the brewing books and looked at himself. He was even more filthy than the room had been. Deciding it was time for a shower, Harry figured it would be good to check in with the rest of the group before leaving. Entering the hallway, he followed the sounds of clanking to the room that Monica and Connie had been cleaning. Opening the doors, a very strange sight met his eyes.

A very grimy Hermione sat on a long wooden bench against the wall of an impossibly clean armory. Connie and Monica were sword fighting each other. Connie finally lunged and tapped Monica's chest with his long metal sword. She seemed annoyed, but nodded, as if to acknowledge the hit. They each stepped back, and did a strange sort of salute to the other, before shaking hands.

"Where you two just fencing?", Asked Hermione. Connie looked vaguely surprised to see her and Harry.

"Yes. We've have been practicing for a bit. This room was in pretty good shape, didn't take long to clean." Monica seemed to mutter something under her breath about meddlesome muses as she wiped the sweat from her forehead. Hermione seemed to sense her annoyance.

"Well, I for one want a shower." Everyone nodded. Monica and Connie put away the swords, and left with the rest of them.


End file.
